Class Descriptions
Mage: Renowned as scholars by all of Promethia, the Mages are intellects who possess a deadly gift. Mages are capable of dealing stupendous amounts of damage as long as they can stay alive in combat. Their primary attribute is Intelligence and their primary weapon is the Wand. Rogue: A master of stealth, thievery and assassination, the Rogue often fights from the shadows. While Rogues are widely considered to be scoundrels, they actually follow a strict code of ethics. Rogues are capable of dealing damage in large bursts by backstabbing enemies, but then must retreat as they do not have much resistance to damage. The primary attribute of the Rogue is dexterity and their primary weapon is the knife. Paladin: Paladins are holy warriors sworn to purge evil from Promethia. They call divine blessings from the heavens to smite their foes. Paladins primarily use auras, which drain mana while active, and cause an effect to all nearby allies or enemies. The primary attribute of the Paladin is Strength and their primary weapon is the mace. Necromancer: The Necromancers are corrupted Mages who are often considered pariahs in Promethia. They raise armies of the dead to fight for them, and can drain the life force from enemies. While the Necromancer is capable of protecting their self in combat, they must rely on their summoned minions to protect them from death. The Necromancer's primary attribute is Intelligence and their primary weapon is a shrunken skull. Kensai: The Kensai are renowned weapon masters, proficient with any weapon, although they prefer a Naginata. These warriors unlock the true potential of weapons. Kensai typically do damage very consistently, and can stay in combat easily. The Kensai's primary attribute is both Strength and Dexterity, and their primary weapon is the Naginata. Brute: For a Brute, all enemies can be killed by whacking them until they stop moving. Brutes are extraordinarily hard to kill, but have less damage and utility than other classes. They work great with classes that cannot defend themselves, such as the Rogue or the Ranger. The Brute's primary attribute is Strength and their primary weapon is the club. Priest: These blessed clerics typically fight alongside Paladins, healing them with powerful magic. They are excellent at dealing damage to a single target, but aren't good at fighting many enemies at once. Priests are at their best when they have allies to heal and protect. The priest's primary attribute is Intelligence and their primary weapon is the staff. Knight: Bound by honor and chivalry, these tough warriors are ready for anything. The best word to describe a Knight is durable. They are excellent at reducing the amount of damage they take, although they may not have much life when attacks do actually connect. The Knight's primary attribute is Strength and their primary weapon is the sword. Ranger: Rangers are masterful marksmen, capable of sniping targets with arrows easily. They can do large amounts of damage from long distances, but prefer not to fight up close. The Ranger's primary attribute is Dexterity and their primary weapon is the bow.